Project Title: West Coast Consortium for Technology & Innovation in Pediatrics Project Summary The Southern California Consortium for Technology and Innovation in Pediatrics (CTIP ? www.scctip.com) is a pediatric medical device consortium based at Children's Hospital Los Angeles (CHLA) and the University of Southern California (USC) established in 2011 and first funded by the FDA in 2013. CTIP promotes commercialization and clinical use of pediatric medical devices as encouraged by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration. CTIP facilitates the development of pediatric medical devices by coordinating resources within the existing translational and commercialization framework of CHLA and USC and the Southern California community to a stage where they can be transferred to a commercial partner and brought to market. Over the past year, CTIP has focused on developing partnerships across the West Coast, evolving into the West Coast CTIP Network. The new CTIP includes academic and industry partners from every major metropolitan area in California, Oregon, and Washington. CTIP?s over-arching goals are: 1) to build upon our network of multi-disciplinary stakeholders across the West Coast to identify and foster promising pediatric medical device projects; 2) to increase awareness around the need for novel pediatric medical device development; 3) to overcome current barriers to commercialization with a particular focus on establishing academia?s role in alleviating these barriers; and 4) to develop and implement strategies that will sustain a productive needs-driven pipeline of new pediatric medical devices. CTIP was established by uniting faculty and administrative leaders from schools, departments, programs, institutes, and centers at USC and CHLA that are focused on commercialization, translational and clinical research, pediatric care, and engineering. This core group is now joined by key leaders representing partner institutions across the West Coast Network. CTIP engages the business, investment, higher education, and philanthropic communities in the West Coast in order to provide CTIP portfolio companies with comprehensive pediatric medical device development services.